Lycanthrope (Template Class)
(PRESTIGE CLASS: This class is not available at character creation and must be unlocked by meeting special requirements, listed below.) Lycanthropes are humanoids who can transform themselves into animals. In its natural form, a lycanthrope looks like other members of its kind, although natural lycanthropes and those who have been afflicted for a long time tend to acquire features reminiscent of their animal forms. In animal form, a lycanthrope resembles a powerful version of the normal animal, but on close inspection its eyes show a spark of unnatural intelligence. A lycanthrope can also assume a hybrid form that is a mix of its humanoid and animal forms. Lycanthropy can be spread like a disease. Sometimes a lycanthrope begins life as a normal humanoid who subsequently contracts lycanthropy after being wounded by a lycanthrope. Such a creature is called an afflicted lycanthrope, while those born as lycanthropes are known as natural lycanthropes. (Note: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character is mechanically considered to have recently contracted lycanthropy. As he gains levels, the affliction becomes stronger, and he learns to make use of the powers that come with his affliction.) Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid Base Attack Bonus: +2 Class Features: Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High High Saves: Fortitude Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier Class Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, Search, Survival Total Levels: 5 Level Adjustment: taking this template class adds a +1 level adjustment to the character it is added to. (Important note: this means when adding lycanthrope to a race which already has a level adjustment, those will stack; as an example, a Drow werewolf will have a total level adjustment of +3). Lycanthropic Affliction: While taking the first level in Lycanthrope, the type of werecreature must be selected. Which creature is chosen will determine abilities gained as the character progresses in the class. The available Lycanthrope types are Werewolf, Wererat, Wereboar, and Weretiger. Animal Form: At 1st level, the lycanthrope gains the ability to transform into an animal form at will. This form grows larger and more powerful at character levels 10 and 20. Lycanthropic Attributes: All lycanthropes receive a +1 bonus to Wisdom at 1st and 5th level. Low-Light Vision: A lycanthrope can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. Bonus Feats: A lycanthrope gains the Scent and Iron Will feats at 2nd level. Damage Reduction: At 3rd level, a lycanthrope gains damage reduction 5/silver when in their animal or hybrid form. This increases to 10/silver at 5th level. Hybrid form: At 4th level, a lycanthrope gains the ability to transform into a hybrid form at will. This form is especially powerful, combining the improved attack ability and natural weapons of their animal form with the ability to use feats and items of their humanoid form, as well as granting substantial ability bonuses. This form grows more powerful at character levels 13 and 25. The lycanthrope also gains equippable natural weapons which can only be used while in this form. Bestial Power: At 5th level, a lycanthrope in animal or hybrid form can tap into their bestial nature, gaining a special ability dependent upon their type. * Werewolf—Trip: A werewolf in animal or hybrid form may attempt a special bite attack, which if it hits does normal damage as well as initiating a trip attempt. The werewolf makes a Strength check opposed by the target’s Dexterity or Strength check (whichever is higher) with a +4 bonus to the check. If the trip succeeds, the opponent is knocked prone for one round. This attack has a one-minute cooldown. This attack may only be used on a creature of the same size or smaller than the werewolf. * Wererat—Sneak Attack: '''A wererat in animal or hybrid form gains an additional +2 dice of sneak attack damage if they already have levels in a class that grants sneak attack. * '''Weretiger—Rake: '''A weretiger in animal or hybrid form may attempt a special bite attack. If it hits, they immediately get an additional two claw attacks with their back claws, which automatically hit for double damage and stun the opponent for two rounds if they fail a Fortitude check of 15 + half the weretiger’s character level. This attack has a one-minute cooldown. * '''Wereboar—Ferocity: '''A wereboar in animal or hybrid form, if damaged to below 50% of its total hit points, can grow even fiercer, gaining 2 temporary hit points per character level and +2d4 bludgeoning damage to all creature weapon attacks, both of which last for 10 rounds. This ability has a cooldown of two minutes. Class Notes The following are the abilities granted for each animal form. Animal forms have the ability to transform directly into Hybrid form via the polymorph toolbar. * '''Werewolf: Str 23, Con 17, Dex 15, Natural Armor +6, 1d10 bite * Wereboar: Str 25, Con 17, Dex 10, Natural Armor +6, 1d8 gore attack x2 * Weretiger: Str 23, Con 15, Dex 17, Natural Armor +6, 1d10 bite, 1d6 claw x2 * Wererat: Str 12, Con 15, Dex 25, Natural Armor +6, 1d8 bite, 1d4 claw x2 The following are the abilities granted for each hybrid form. Note that these are appearance changes and NOT polymorphs, allowing the character to continue wearing gear and using items. In addition, the hybrid creature weapons listed below are at minimum level; these weapons improve as the character gains levels, gaining additional damage at levels 8, 16, and 24. * Werewolf: Str +10, Dex +5, Con +7, Bite (1d10, 2d6 massive criticals), Claw (1d10) * Wereboar: Str +7, Dex +5, Con +10, Gore (1d10, 2d6 massive criticals) x2 * Weretiger: Str +10, Dex +7, Con +5, Bite (1d10, 2d6 massive criticals), Claw (1d10) * Wererat: Str +5, Dex +10, Con +7, 2 extra sneak dice, Bite (1d8, disease), Claw (1d6) Category:Template Prestige Classes